


Let Me Braid Your Hair

by SilverFountains



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori has been grateful to join Thorin's company as it allows him to escape the mess he's made for himself in Ered Luin. When he starts to eye up Kili, he knows that the dwarf prince is well out of his league, that he is of a higher class in their strict hierarchy. But when the opportunity presents itself he thinks it would be equally unacceptable to turn down the advances of the handsome prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Braid Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Following the Nori/Kili prompt left on my tumblr account. Hope this is what you were after x

As Dori pushes open the door to his brother’s home he is almost hit in the face by the objects flying around the room. He finds his brother head deep in a large wooden trunk, chucking the contents into one of two piles.

“Ehm, brother…,” Dori tries carefully, whilst dodging a sock.

Nori lets out a scream at the sound of his brother’s voice. “What you doing here?!” he slightly narrows his eyes at the older one.

“Thorin is readying himself,” Dori states, arms folded across his chest. “He is going to reclaim Erebor and he has asked if we will still join him on this quest.”

A broad smile breaks across Nori’s face now, “That’s marvellous! I’ll be ready in a tick!”

“We’re not leaving until two days’ time. What are you doing anyway?” Dori asks as he eyes the growing pile of various items, ranging from clothes, to weapons, to crockery.

“Ehm… I was getting ready for our quest!” Nori grins.

Dori frowns. “I only just told you about the quest…”

“So you did, so you did,” Nori is pushing him towards the door now. “So you had best get ready too then, hadn’t ya?” And with that he pushes his brother out of his house and closes the door behind him.

Truth is things are getting a little hot under Nori’s feet in Ered Luin. He probably shouldn’t have bought that shipment of dodgy goblin gold from the creepy character in the White Downs and he definitely should not have tried to palm if off as pure gold, knowing full well that dwarves can smell the purity of their precious metals from a mile off. But it was too good an opportunity to miss and well, he had meant no harm. Gold was scarce here in the Blue Mountains and their people could not afford such riches for their elaborate jewellery. So really he was doing them a favour with such offerings. And all things considered he had asked a fair price. It was rather a shame that the grumpy old magistrate of Ered Luin did not feel the same.

So the invitation to join his distant kin Thorin Oakenshield, the crown prince to the throne of Erebor, on a quest to try and reclaim their homeland is too good an opportunity to miss. It would both get him out of Ered Luin for a while until things start to cool down and if they do manage to claim back their mountain kingdom – which he very much doubts – then there will be a nice slice of the profit in it for him.

***

When two days later he turns up to the house that Dori shares with their youngest brother Ori, he finds the small dwelling buzzing with loud voices. Other than his own brothers, he recognises the brothers Bofur and Bombur and their slightly mad cousin Bifur who still has an axe buried in his skull from the battle at Moria. And in the corner of the room there is the warrior Gloin and his brother Oin. “Well,” Nori thinks to himself, “at least I am not the only miscreant in this company. If this is the best that Thorin has managed the gather together then we really are doomed.” But no matter, there is plenty of food on offer and even an impossible quest is a more attractive prospect than staying here.

***

The journey to Bag End has been tiresome and Nori is starving by the time they bang on the round door of the funny little house built into the hill. As they tumble through the door they find a little blond curly-haired creature in a colourful house coat and with big hairy feet staring down at them. He’s a little thing, even smaller than most of the dwarves, and his soft looking skin and well-manicured finger nails do not fill Nori with confidence that this hobbit is going to be of any use to them. But at least he has thought to provide plenty of food for the company, which has now almost doubled in size.

Nori remembers the brothers Balin and Dwalin well from their days back in Erebor. Balin, the wise one, and Dwalin the big impressive warrior. But he doesn’t recognise the other two rather tall dwarves, one blond and one dark.

He nudges Dori and whispers, “who are they?”

Dori looks over and smiles. “They are Thorin’s nephews, Fili and Kili.”

Nori’s eyes grow large. The princes? He had met the two boys once before, but they had been dwarflings then. He looks over again and he can see the resemblance now. The blond looks like Thorin’s youngest brother, Frerin, who had died in battle. And the dark-haired one, clearly the youngest as his beard has barely started to come through yet, has that same wild look about him as Thorin used to have in his younger days.

He hasn’t seen Thorin himself for a good few years. They are both on the road a lot, obviously for quite different reasons. But he well remembers how handsome the crown prince is, tall and with thick black hair. Once he had sported a beautifully braided long beard, but after the death of his brother he had cut that off in Frerin’s honour and sworn not to regrow it until he reclaimed their home.

A mug of ale is shoved in Nori’s direction as he takes a seat at the table. The food is plentiful and Nori hums in approval as he starts to fill his plate. And as he shoves the homemade bread and delicious cheese into his mouth he glances over at the two princes again.

“Fili, that’s hilarious!” the dark-haired one cries out. Ah, so the blond must be Fili and the dark-haired one Kili. He is quite cute, Nori muses to himself. Of course for a dwarf he has some way to go before he reaches the full beauty of maturity. But Nori has no doubt that he will get there when his beard fills out and when that happens he thinks the prince will be quite a piece of eye candy.

***

Their first night on the road together hasn’t gone smoothly. Thorin has already had an argument with the wizard Gandalf and then the hobbit had gotten them all in trouble with a group of trolls, although Nori must admit that his trickery with the parasites had at least bought them some time before Gandalf came to their rescue. And he’s grateful not to have ended up in a troll’s stomach!

Their next opportunity to have a breather is not until Gandalf leads them to the elven valley of Rivendell. It’s splendid alright, but Nori feels very uncomfortable indeed in the spotless marbled surroundings of their hosts. And he is glad to find this his brothers clearly feel the same as they decide to build a campfire out of the stylish elvish furniture – which incidentally burns remarkably well.

And as they sing and eat and drink and laugh, Nori’s eyes flit over to the two princes again. The dark one is really quite something he thinks to himself again. Like a rough diamond. What would it be like to touch the stubbles on that royal jaw? And he wonders if the young prince has even been touched yet.

“Don’t even go there,” Dori hisses in his ear as he follows his brother’s gaze.

“Of course not,” Nori grins. “He’s way out of my league.”

“You’re right there. And I don’t want no trouble with Thorin.”

Nori nods, but his eyes quickly return to Kili, who is now laughing hard as fat Bombur has crashed right through his seat.

He really is out of his league. Relations between male dwarves are quite normal since there are so few females of their kind, so that really isn’t the issue. However, the dwarves uphold a very strict hierarchical structure and relationships between dwarves from different classes within that hierarchy are quite frowned upon. Nori is a Durin descendent and distantly related to Thorin and his nephew’s, but not close enough to put him on the same level as prince Kili. If anything could ever happen between them, it would have to be initiated by Kili as the higher in class, and approved by Thorin as his senior since Kili’s own father has died. And neither of those things are ever going to happen!

As he is deeply engrossed in his thoughts he has forgotten that he is staring and jumps when he finds the dark prince returning his gaze and smiling at him. Next he knows the prince is up on his feet and walking in his direction.

“Shit,” he thinks to himself as he looks around for his brother Dori, but his elder has disappeared from sight.

“Hi,” Kili smiles at him as he takes a seat next to him. “Saw you looking over. We haven’t really got acquainted yet. I’m Kili,” and he sticks out his hand.

Nori takes the hand in surprise. It’s not a normal greeting between dwarves to shake hands. He guesses it must be some royal thing. “Nori.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kili replies courteously. “It’s been quite a couple of days already, don’t you think.”

Nori nods in agreement. So close to him the prince looks even more handsome, his dark hair framing his fine features beautifully, his eyes dark and large, sparkling in the light of the bonfire. He knows he is on dangerous territory now.

“I saw you use the bow, earlier,” he tries to keep the conversation casual. “Quite impressive. Don’t see dwarves using a bow very often.”

Kili smiles the most beautiful smile at him. “Thorin used to get so frustrated with me not being able to wield an axe properly. Guess I am just not build for that sort of weapon. But I’m quite handy with the bow.”

Again Nori nods, not sure where to go from here. The conversation falls silent and they both stare into the crackling fire.

***

For days Nori scolds himself for not having taken the opportunity to get to know Kili better when they were in Rivendell. Since then he has not been able to catch the prince alone. He is pretty much joined at the hip with his brother and most of the time Thorin is hovering protectively over the both of them.

They are all getting tired now of their troubles on the road. Thorin is injured after the encounter with the pale orc and they need to rest for a while before they can continue, despite time slipping away from them.

Gandalf has led them to a gigantic house, which is occupied by a bear-like humanoid. Although in human form the creature seems okay, they have also seen the bear and Nori had not been impressed by them taking shelter here. And he wonders how many more of Middle Earth’s creatures are keen to eat them.

“Hey, are you okay?” he looks up in surprise at Thorin’s youngest nephew who smiles warmly at him.

“Yeah, I guess,” he answers. “Just tired is all. We all are.”

Kili nods.

“Thorin okay?” Nori asks politely.

“He will be okay. Gandalf says he just needs to rest a couple of days to get his strength back.”

“That’s good,” Nori mumbles. He doesn’t want this conversation to die down again, but he is also not quite sure what to say next. This might be his last opportunity however…. He catches himself. Opportunity for what exactly?

“Would you like me to teach you how to use the bow?” Nori blinks up at Kili in surprise. “We can go outside and I can show you.”

Nori is up in a flash, “I would like that!”

***

The sun is lovely and warm as it beams down onto them and Kili has taken off his overcoat. First he shows Nori the correct stance, feet in line, legs apart to find stability. Then the positioning of hands and arms, keeping a perfectly horizontal line, right hand close to the chest.

He hands Nori the bow and the older dwarf is embarrassed as he finds that the bowstring is remarkably difficult to pull, the tension requiring a lot more muscle strength than he was expecting.

Kili laughs, but not mockingly. “I struggled the first few times too,” he says and he takes the bow back. “Try this,” and he shows the correct motion, keeping the bow slightly lowered first and pulling the string in an upwards motion as he simultaneously raises the wood to its upright position.

Nori stares at him. Seeing the muscles in Kili’s arms at work underneath his tunic is hot and it’s stirring him.

“Are you alright?” Kili asks, worried at the look the other dwarf is giving him.

“Yes, ehm… sorry…,” Nori mumbles. “I just think … You’re cute.” His face flashes a bright red. What did he just say that for?!

He notices Kili too is blushing. “Cute? Don’t be mean, Nori, I know I’m not cute.” And Nori can see the hurt in the young dwarf’s face.

“What do you mean?”

Kili sighs and lowers his bow. “I know I’m too tall and slim for a dwarf and that I don’t have a proper beard. I know that I fight with a weapon that most consider undwarvish. I do hear it, you know, when they whisper behind my back that I am a bastard child. That I have elvish blood in me. And it hurts.”

Nori’s chest contracts as he eyes the sad look on the young prince’s face. It had never crossed his mind that Kili could be feeling this way. Or that people had spoken about him like that behind his back. And he suddenly realises what it must be like for him to live in the shadow of his brother who everyone calls ‘the handsome prince’. What that must imply for the younger one.

“I am not mocking you,” Nori says and he tentatively puts a hand on Kili’s shoulder. “I think you are handsome. You are young still, the youngest of all of us. Your beard will grow in time. But I think you are already handsome. As you are.”

Kili looks at him, not sure whether to believe Nori or not. He has never been given a compliment like that before. “Really?”

“Really.”

Kili looks down to the ground. “I wish I could have braids like yours. Your braids are amazing,” he says quietly. “Fili says there is no point in trying to braid my hair. That it just gets tied in knots again.”

“Let me try,” Nori smiles gently. “If you will allow me, I can try and braid your hair for you.”

“Would you?” The look on Kili’s face is so innocently happy that it makes Nori’s heart jump a little.

And then Kili glances around him and quickly leans forward, pressing an awkward kiss on Nori’s lips. His cheeks are bright red as he pulls away. “Sorry,” he mumbles.

But Nori is not going to let this opportunity pass him by and he grabs his hand firmly and starts to drag him to the edge of the woods surrounding the giant’s cottage. “Never be sorry,” he says. “But we cannot do this here.”

***

As the trees start to block out the rays of the sun, Nori pulls Kili in towards him and returns the kiss so fleetingly given to him more pressingly this time. The young dwarf freezes under him at first, but then starts to slowly relax and Nori can feel the soft lips starting to return the massage.

As they pull away, Kili shrugs in embarrassment. “Nori, I … I’m sorry if that wasn’t very good. I have never kissed anyone before.”

Wow. The young dwarf prince is even more innocent than he thought. And for a moment Nori’s conscience battles with his desire. He shouldn’t really be taking advantage of Kili like this. “Why me?” he decides to ask outright. “Everyone knows I am a crook. And I am far from the handsomest in our little group. I am almost twice your age. Why did you decide to kiss me?”

Kili shuffles his foot through the leaves in the undergrowth. “I’m not sure,” he mumbles. “I just like you. And I thought you liked me too…”

“I do like you,” Nori grins at him. “I like you a lot. But you know that there can never be anything between us, don’t you. You are of a higher class than me. And Thorin would never allow…”

“I don’t care what Thorin allows,” Kili says firmly to Nori’s surprise. “Or what people think is appropriate. I like you and you like me. Isn’t that enough?”

Nori pulls him close again. “It is for me, if it is for you.” And this time their kiss flows into something far more passionate, as Kili breeches his lips and pushes his tongue in hungrily.

Nori knows he shouldn’t be doing this. That if Dori finds out he will castrate him and if Thorin finds out he will be dead. But wouldn’t it also be rude to deny the Durin prince what he desires? A lowly dwarf like him surely cannot turn down such advances without causing insult? And this is how Nori justifies what happens next, when he drags Kili onto his knees and his hands start to roam his body.

Kili is making soft moaning noises under him as his hands slide under the fabric of his tunic and over his chest. He is so smooth there too still. So soft.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Nori’s conscience makes one last feeble attempt.

“I do, I do,” is Kili’s hungry reply as he lowers himself onto his back and pulls at Nori’s elaborate braids. And no more words are spoken between them as Nori pulls down the young prince’s breeches, before doing the same with his own. He pulls the pouch from his belt and takes out the little bottle of oil. He is always well equipped as you never know what situation might present itself.

Kili gasps as Nori’s fingers prepare him. His innocence so clear in his tightness. Nori is as careful as he can when he pushes himself in, but still Kili cries out in pain and tears stream down his face.

“You want me to stop?” Nori asks, concerned.

But Kili shakes his head vigorously. “No. Do it.”

And slowly he can feel Kili starting to relax under the pressure. He knows the first time is never pleasant for the receiver. He remembers his own first time well enough when he had cursed Mahal for combining such pleasure with such pain. He knows he cannot make it last as long as he would like to. That Kili will not be able to take it. But he also wants to savour this moment, knowing full well that is unlikely it will ever happen again.

As he hits him dead on against that wonderful spot inside he can feel Kili shudder before the warm liquid coats his belly. Kili’s face flushes a bright red and his eyes are almost black. “S…Sorry,” he whispers.

And Nori kisses his lips. “Stop saying sorry. You have just done the most beautiful thing for me, you know that.” And Kili smiles shyly at him.

His lovely innocence is enough to push Nori over the edge not long after. He shudders as the heat and tightness of the young prince grasp at him. Kili groans as he gives one final deep push, before he stills.

They stare at each other for a moment, unsure what to say in the aftermath of what they have just done. Kili whines as Nori pulls out and starts to pull his breeches back on.

“We should go back,” Nori says, all of a sudden worried now about what he’s done. He’s really gotten himself into a deep mess this time.

But Kili just smiles at him as he starts to redress himself. “You promised you would do my braids, Nori. We have to give some reason why we disappeared like that together.”

***

Kili struts like a peacock as they return to the cabin in the clearing, showing off the elaborate designs in his hair to every one of their companions. And as Nori looks at him he smiles to himself. Only he knows that the braids symbolise more than just a nice hairdo. That for Kili it's a symbol of losing his innocence. He also knows that this was a one-off. That this can and will never happen again. But the memory is enough to last him a lifetime.


End file.
